


The Horrid Smell

by FrostedClock



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dorms, collage girl, goes bump in the night, gross pipes, micropasta, not telling which parts, slurping noises, some of the story is based on what happened at my dorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedClock/pseuds/FrostedClock
Summary: A college girl who hears things in the unused dorm next to hers





	

It started off small. It was just a slight smell carried through the vents of the dorm I lived in. I remember it smelled like burnt bacon that was mixed with some old tuna. It didn’t alarm me at first, mainly because there was twenty other girls on this floor and some of them must have been horrible cooks.Not only that but the stairwell not twenty feet from my dorm room’s door was the way to the dorm kitchen we could use. So I just thought it was some girl trying to cook something better then the slop they gave us in the food hall. But, soon the horrid smell started wafting through the vents around midnight or one in the morning.   
I was alone in the dorm that night, my other two roommates were out to a party that night, so I headed to the door and opened it. The smell wasn’t any stronger like it would be if someone burnt a midnight snack in the kitchen or in a dorm down the hall from me. I slowly closed my door behind me, turning the handle to make sure I didn’t lock myself out. I glanced up and down the hallway, I didn’t hear anyone moving about at all at first but soon I heard a crunching sound in the small door to the left of mine.  
I quickly turned to the noise and at the door labeled 201. I knew no one lived in that old dorm room, as it was usually used as a passage for the once-a-month maintenance man who used it to get in the attic above the dorms and check our wiring. I at first thought it was him, but he usually left a bucket outside the door with spare parts just in case he needed it, plus why would he come check the wiring so late at night.   
I slowly walked to the door, the crunching sound grew a bit louder and I instantly thought of a dog chewing through a chicken bone. I gripped the metal doorknob and slowly turned the knob, but it didn’t even move an inch. It was locked up like it always was. I tapped my foot slightly and looked back at my door, thinking I should just head back to my room and head to bed. Yet, there was something about the continued sound of crunching that was making my stomach sink.   
Finally I decided to get to my room and just lock the door before I gave myself a panic attack over something that was probably just a rat that got in somehow.That poor excuse got me to sleep at least, but not every night after that. For the next week, the noises happened every night. I suddenly hated myself for picking the bed that was pressed against the wall that was shared by my room and room 201.   
Crunch… Crunch.. Snap…  
The same noises every night at the same time, and even ended at the same time. It was like clockwork, and soon I just knew it wasn’t just a rodent or even a raccoon.   
The day I was going to tell the RA that lived at the other end of the hall was the day I got an alert on my phone about a pipe bursting outside and no one was to leave the dorm until they were told they could. I glanced outside the window right next to my bed. I knew the grate that held the valves to the pipes was just outside my window. I felt my stomach become as heavy as an anchor at just the sight of the busted pipe. At a quick glance it just looked like black sludge had poured out all over the grass and sidewalk. But after several minutes of staring I could see on the edges of the sludge was bits of what looked like shards of still fleshy bones. A few familiar noises brought me out of my trance of staring at the black goop taking over the bit of lawn outside my window, this time it was so loud it drowned out the half muted music on my desk behind me.   
CRUNCH CRUNCH SNAP CRUNCH  
Then the most horrid sound filled my ears that made my whole body tremble for a moment. The sound reminded me of the cringe-y sound on a food show that I remember seeing several months ago. The sound of someone digging in bone marrow to loosen it up and slurping it out of the bone as if the bone was a straw.   
CRUNCH CRUNCH SNAP   
More slurping of marrow.   
I quickly snagged my purse and hurried out of my door, and tried to head straight for my RA. I knocked on her door as hard and as rapidly as I could, panic starting to set into my nerves. My RA opened the door, her hair in a messy bun and she was in sweatpants. I hurriedly try to explain the noises in 201 the best I could in my panic. She seemed to understand enough to know to go check on 201. She took her key ring and went back down the hall before stopping at 201 and started to unlock it.   
Snap. It was quieter this time, and I don’t think she noticed at all. Crunch.  
She opened the door wide, and tried to flick on the light. It illuminated the room but the bulb was like that you would find at a sketchy gas station, always flickering and making that low buzzing noise. The other noises had stopped abruptly. I carefully stepped in with the RA, who was looking around, heading to the main part of the room that was obstructed by an weirdly placed wall to section off where to put a fridge or something. I glanced around, nothing seemed off. Next to the buzzing noise of the light I could hear a faint dripping of something. I looked up at the vent right above the room’s built in desk. Something dripping out. I called the RA back over to take a look, which she promptly did, standing on the desk chair to reach the vent to open it. I watched her open it and get up on the desk to get a better look inside with the flashlight on her phone.   
I watched as gnarled calloused hands started to slink out from the side of the vent the RA wasn’t looking at. I opened my mouth to tell her but my yell was silenced by the RA screaming in terror as her long hair was grabbed. Her shout did not last long as the sickening sound of her neck snapping hit my ears. I wanted to run, I wanted to scream, but my panic attack was setting in and every part of my body didn’t listen to me, freezing me on the spot.   
I stood in horror as the owner of those hands slid out of the large vent and landed on the ground, I quickly closed my eyes, not wanting to even look at what the man- no this thing was about to do to the RA’s corpse. Those damn sounds filled my ears, but it was more squishy and… fleshy. I couldn’t do anything but listen to the thing rip up the RA and start to tear into her flesh. The sounds were that of some fat caveman taken to much of a liking to a slab of meat. It made bile rise in my throat.   
Crunch..  
The sounds stopped and I nearly opened my eyes when I heard a harsh voice whisper right in my ear.  
“This is almost as fun as watching you sleep…Now don’t struggle… it makes the meat so tough.”


End file.
